More Than I Realized, An Advanceshipping: Valentine's Day Special
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Ash was always stubborn about Valentine's Day but then thanks to the 'help' lend by Max, he begins to see it in a better view. One shot I guess lol


**A/N:** Hello everybody, this is going to be a first person point of view story/fanfic (this would be my first 1PPOV fanfic, I usually write in third person point of view(him, it, them, etc.)) So yeah, also if you notice, this is a Valentine's Day special for my Advanceshipping story so enjoy :)

.

.

.

(Ash's P.O.V)

_Ugh _I woke up with a headache, rubbing my eyes and trying to stay awake. It's very early, the sun rays almost hitting my eyes but thanks to the shade made from the leaves of the tree that stood next to me it didn't. Only when there was a little bit of wind, the leaves move uncovering my eyes to the sun's ray.

I was finally able to overcome my laziness and stood up on top of my sleeping bag. I stretched my arms and yawned. I looked around and saw my friends still sleeping, snoring loudly. I could barely hear my own thoughts.

I sat down and put my shoes on. I once again got up and started to walk towards the nearby lake. Just as I was leaving the group to sleep, my pokemon Pikachu stood in front of me. "Pika pi?" He said, yawning.

"Did you just wake up buddy?" I walked towards Pikachu, petting his forehead. He enjoys it all the time.

"Pika pi?" He repeated his words from before.

"Where am I going?" I said, trying to translate his words to English. "Well I'm going to the lake nearby. I'm gonna go rinse my face."

"Pika pi." Pikachu said.

We started to walk, well I did. Pikachu ran towards the lake. I'm surprised that there's somebody, wether person or pokèmon, to have this much energy in the morning. "Pikachu don't run." I myself started to sprint towards the lake, catching up to Pikachu.

He played in the water while I washed my face. I put my hands together and barely touching it, the water was cold. It didn't matter to me, so I just reached in, gathering the water and pour it in on my face. _Ahh _I felt refreshed. The water fell onto my forehead, pouring it's way down onto my neck.

Just as I was about to go for seconds, I heard footsteps creeping up behind me. I turned around I just see a small boy with glasses. "Hey Max." I said to him.

He sat down next to me, about to do the same thing I was just doing. "Hey Ash." He yawned, I assumed because he was still tired.

"You just woke up?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, taking off his glasses and putting them down in between the both of us. "The rest are still asleep."

"Figured much." I continued putting water on my face.

"Do you know what day is it today?" He gleefully said with a smile.

I was found in my thoughts, trying to figure out what day it was exactly. I stopped when I couldn't think of anything. I surrendered and asked. "No, I don't really know what day it is. So what day is it?"

He looked annoyed at my response, glaring at me as if I should know exactly what day it was. "It's Valentine's Day you big dumbo!" He yelled at me.

I was startled, realising that today was February 14. "Wow it felt like just yesterday was New Year's." I joked around. I never really liked Valentine's Day, nothing special really.

He looked at again, his face expression told me that the joke wasn't hilarious and was serious about this certain holiday. "Stop acting like an idiot." Ironic that he is the one acting really mature about it when I should be the one doing that.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just not a fan of Valentine's Day."

"Well I am." Max rolled his eyes, distasteful of my opinion on this day.

"Oh REALLY?" I teased around with him. "Do you have a girlfriend that I, or none of us, know of, Max?"

He turned all red, he tried to retreat but I insisted on him to answer. "N-no!" He was all flustered.

"Stop lying Max," I continued to tease him. "I can tell from your face that your're lying." After traveling with him and his sister for so long, I can tell when he lies.

He then got his glasses and put them on, admitting defeat. "If y-you must know," he said. "There's this girl on my mind, but that's the only beans I'm spilling."

"Well that was um pretty specific." I said sarcastically. By the look of his face, he didn't seem too surprised by my tone.

"Anyways," he laid back, looking at the lakes horizon. "My sister, she also has someone on her mind ya know?"

_May?_ Her name echoed through my mind. _She has someone in mind?_

I was lost in my thoughts until Max brought me back to Earth once more. "Yo Earth to Ash!" He yelled, waving his hand all over my face.

"Oh sorry I was just thinki-" I was then interrupted.

"You were thinking about my sister weren't you?" Max now teased himself, now on the offensive side.

"N-no I w-wasn't..." He knew me long enough to know I was lying.

"Come on now," he said. "You were teasing me earlier, now you tell me."

"Tell you what exactly?" I mind was blank, not knowing where exactly he was going with this.

"Really know? It's obvious that you like my sister." He the patted woth his elbow on my chest.

"I don't like you sister," I said clearly to him. "She's just a very good friend."

"You don't have to hide it from me," he persisted with the idea that I liked his sister. "Let's just keep it a secret between us."

"Max," I explained to him once more. "I don't like your sister." I even put my hands over his shoulder to reassure him.

He looked at, still unsure wether to trust my words or not. "Fine." He responded.

"So will you drop this topic or not?" I asked Max.

"Just for the heads up if you didn't listen to me earlier," Max was getting up, leaving the sand sighed into his spot. "My sister likes somebody."

"Why should that concern me?" I asked him, overstepping my own boundaries with the question I just asked him.

"Well my top candidates were you and..." He made fill in the blank, as if I knew.

"You expect me to know who this other person is?" I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I dragged myself into this.

"Uhh," he grunted at me. "You're not that great at guessing are you?"

"Nope," I just sat there looking at the waves hit the sand, over and over. "Besides, I actually don't give a crap to begin with."

"If you must kno-"

"I don't." I cut him off.

"Well too bad I'm telling you!" Max yelled, really didn't give a crap wether I wanted to know or not. "It's Drew!"

_Drew?_ His name now echoed in my mind. Never really liked that guy, always seemed like a prick. Always making May cry. _Why the hell would she like that guy? That guy always made her feel bad, even made her cry. _Just thinking about Drew made my anger bolt out of control.

"Thought you didn't care?" Max started to tease me once more.

"I don't," I tried to explain myself. "I just don't see her falling in love with that prick." I rolled my eyes, not even trying to hide my disdain over the guy.

"That was my first impression as well," Max admitted to me that he didn't like Drew one bit himself. "But you know how most girls are."

"I don't know how most girls are." I sighed heavily.

"They like bad boys." He said.

"I think that's a common stereotype." I slightly laughed at that thought.

"Well either way," He started to walk back to the campsite. "This is just a heads up, just in case you start to _reevaluate _those feelings of yours." He ran back.

I still sat in my position, thinking about Max's last words. _Reevaluate huh?_ I laughed at those words. _What exactly do I need to reevaluate about? May is just a friend... right? _I was now questioning it. Do I like May?

I couldn't think straight anymore. I put my hands over my head, trying to block the images of me and May. _Do I truly like May? I mean we had our moments together... like last year, I saved her from all types of danger._ I was still buried in the memories we both made. _No I don't like May... I... love her... _I looked down after truly looking into my heart, faced with all these emotions. I don't know what to do.

"Pika pi?" My pal, Pikachu, suddenly saved me from my thoughts. Breaking my chain of thought.

"Oh did you have fun playing in the water Pikachu?" I tried to hide my mixed emotions with a facade.

"Pika?" No use, he saw right through me.

"Crap," I cursed underneath my breath. "I'm not really good at acting."

"Pika pi?" He tilted his head, wondering why I was suddenly down.

"Sorry buddy," I petted him once more, reassuring him that I was fine, when clearly many things were being thrown in my head. "I'm fine. Come on now, let's go back to the camp site."

.

.

.

.

(May's P.O.V)

**YAWN **I yawned finally breaking the sleeping spell. I stretched my arms out over my head as I laid on my back onto my sleeping back.

As I was about to sit down, my brother, Max startled me when he had suddenly just came back from what seemed like the lake that was nearby, that and the fact that he had sand all over his shorts. "Max?" I turned to him.

"Oh May, you're awake." He smiled, walking towards me.

"Yeah I just woke up." I rubbed my eyes, adjusting my eyesight.

"It's still morning," he told me. "You didn't miss much."

"Miss what exactly?" I questioned him.

"Nothing," he then patted of all the sand that lingered from his shorts. "I was just at the lake with Ash."

_Ash? _I turned to look at where his sleeping bag would be. _Guessing he's the early bird today. _I lightly smiled, just thinking about him made my heart pump faster than usual.

"You ok there sis?" Max made come out of my sorta daydream.

"Uh yeah just thinking, " I looked around once more, Brock was still sounds asleep. "Anyways, what day is it today?"

"Y-you're kidding me right?" He told me as if I should know what day it exactly is.

"I'm not kidding Max," I told him in a clear tone. "What day is it?"

"Just yesterday you were excited about today!" He retorted toward me. I was still clueless.

"Um nada lol bro." I said to him, it just made him disappointed.

"Uhh you're the second person to ask this damn idiotic question!" He elevated his voice at me.

Suddenly a third voice entered our conversation. "Keep it quiet you two!" I turned to my left to look at Brock, who suddenly turned around, facing his back towards.

"Oh sorry Brock..." Me and my brother said at the exact same time.

"Oh and by the way May," Brock then laid on his front, putting his pillow over his head. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Wow," Max's awed in surprise. "You seem grumpy about this day, aren't you Brock?"

By the looks of it, Brock tried to ignore my brother but gave in. "What's the use..."

"Pardon?" I asked him.

"Valentine's Day is just another reminder to me that I'm going to die alone..." He started to cry, filling his own sleeping bag with salty tears.

"You'll find love eventually Brock." I tried to cheer him up.

No use though, since he's retreated into his pillow. "Oh come on Brock, " Max was now trying to cheer him up. "You'll find love eventually."

"Eventually..." Brock finally stop his tears. "That's like forever in my dictionary." He still moaned around.

"So today is Valentine's Day, Max?" I asked his confirmation about it since he was the only updated with the date.

"Yup," he said cheerfully. "Oh and word is... Ash has a crush."

_A crush? _I was a bit worried. Throughout our adventures and exploration, Ash never mentioned anything about a crush. The only other girl that comes to mind is Misty and is yet she isn't even hear. _Ash has a crush? But with who? Or is this one of Max's prank? _I don't have much to go on.

"You're lying." Brock immediately responded.

"No I'm not." Max kept on persisting his own lie.

"Yeah you are." Brock suddenly sat down.

"Guy-" I was then interrupted by their constant bickering.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Their words kept on going back and forth until I snapped back at them. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at them. Both stopped their bickering but instead started to hide from the evil aura I produced.

"Sorry May." They both apologized to me, pleading for their lives.

"Apology accepted," I accepted their apology. After it, I soon looked at my brother, questioning his little lie. "So does Ash have a crush or not?"

"Why are you all worked up about it?" Max now questioned me.

"W-what?" My own face started to turn a shade of pink.

"You like Ash!?" He bursted out saying.

"So that's why you kept on eyeballing on him?" Now Brock has turned the tide onto me as well.

"I-I don't like him..." I tried to defend myself, but it was no use, they can see right through me.

"Like or..." Max began the first sentence.

"Love him?" Brock finished it.

"..." I don't know exactly how to defend myself.

As they were suddenly going to burst out with many questions, my savior once again comes and save me. "Hey guys." Ash walked in with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Oh nothing." All three of us responded in unity.

He tilted his head, knowing there was more to our conversation but was somehow persuaded into our words. "Ok then," Pikachu then got off his shoulder and jumped onto me. "So Brock where exactly are we?"

"I'm not even sure," he then scuffled through his bag in search of something. "Let me look at my map."

Pikachu was still on me, enjoying my company. "Pika pi." The yellow rodent pokèmon cheerfully said. I replied with a smile, no words needed.

"So Ash," I carefully turn to look at him. He was standing, and faced my direction when I called him out. "Do you know it's Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah," he then turned to look at my brother, giving him a glare. "I was just scolded by your brother about it earlier."

"Yeah I did." He turned to us when Ash had called him out.

"Max!" I yelled at him, my turn in scolding him.

"What? He said he didn't like Valentine's Day, " he then put his arms across his chest. "So I just set the record straight."

I just stared him, still trying to process what he just told me. _Ash doesn't like Valentine's Day? Out of all people, he dislikes it? _So many questions popped in my mind, and none with answers.

"May?" Ash called out to me, pulling me back from outside of my mind.

"Yes?" I looked at him once more, petting Pikachu who was still on me.

"You ok there? You seemed a bit off just now." He said, the tone of his voice sounded concerned.

"I'm not, I'm probably just still tired," I lied. Suddenly the warm temperature around us started to cool down, and I began to shiver. I got my cover and put it around me, my brother and Brock all did the same, except for Ash.

The sky went from blue to gray in a matter of seconds, a storm brew by. "Oh gosh." I yelled out.

Everybody picked up their stuff and started to run. "There's this small lodge just up north here, it isn't that far." Brock took the lead, taking us to salvation.

It really wasn't far, just a few feet from us. Ash was the last one to get in.

.

.

.

.

(Ash's P.O.V.)

Just as I closed the door behind me, I heard banging all around the roof. I look outside the window, eyeing the hail that came from the sky. _Well so much for a good Valentine's Day, _I wasn't disappointed but I feared that Max wasn't gonna stand for this. _It's not like I care._

"Wow," May stood next to me by the window, she gazed at the hail. "They're very beautiful, it hardly ever hails. And on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah," I agreed. Just as I was about to say something, another thing from the outside caught my attention. Little white specs suddenly fell from the sky. "Snow?" I was amazed. Usually it was no surprised that hail and snow fell from the sky but never at the same time, it's a one in a twentieth chance that it does, maybe even less.

"Snow?" Max then joined us by the window.

"Yeah snow." Me and May said at the exact time.

"Snow and hail?" Brock quickly changed to his regular clothes. "What's next? Rain?" He laughed up until thunder filled the airwaves around us.

"Way to jinx it you moron!" Max yelled angrily. I look to him and he was being held back by his sister.

"Woah now Max," she tried to calm him down before he lashed his rage at Brock. "Just calm down, nobody even knew that all three things were going to happen..."

"I guess you're right." He frowned, looked down, and heavily sighed.

"Where's the nearest town, Brock?" I asked him, since he took out the map from his bag once more.

"Well the nearest town is..." he inspected his map, measuring the distance between this place and other towns. "Was back where we came from."

I frowned. "It took us 2 days to get from there to here," my tone got harsher. "You're telling me that's the closest town from here!?"

"That was a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" May tried to calm me down. It was working.

"Sorry just getting all worked up I guess." I gave out a wry laugh.

"But yes," Brock put his map back onto bag. "That's the closest town from here. I suggest we get comfortable."

I took Brock's advice and well decided to get comfortable. The lodge didn't really have much, just a table w/two chairs, a chimney and 2 twin size beds. The kitchen was small, the counters were empty besides the webs made by the spiders.

Everything was quiet, Pikachu played with Max, Brock was studying his map once more, May was just minding her business probably thinking about what's his face's name, and I was just thinking about her. _Do I really love her? Or is just me looking for a Valentine's? _The more I thought about it, the more confusing it was for me. "Gah!" I yelled out, putting my hands on my head, flustering around, startling the others to look.

"Are you ok Ash?" The one in my thoughts asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "I'm just struggling to think."

"Yeah sure." Max said sarcastically, almost mocking me about my situation.

"Bite me." I intimidated him.

"Anyways," He went back to his position and started to play again with Pikachu. "Why don't we all play a game?"

_I don't like where this is going... _I thought to myself.

"Sure," Brock agreed putting down the map on the table. He came by closer to our position. "What shall we play?" He sat on the floor next to Max and Pikachu.

I moved closer to them and so did May. "How about charades?" She suggested.

"Nah too boring." Max shuttered at the thought.

"How about Simon say?" Brock suggested.

"No." Max instantly rejected that idea.

I kept myself quiet until an evil grin surfaced on Max's face. _Ah damn._

"How about Truth or Dare?" Max suggested.

"Oh son of a-" I stopped myself from cursing.

"Language Ash!" Brock yelled at me.

"Truth or dare? I don't know..." May didn't seem to like the idea.

"Come on now," Max insisted. "This could be a good way to express how we feel."

"Or a bad one." I rolled my eyes, saying it under my breath.

"Fine." Both May and Brock gave in.

I thought for a second. _Eh why not? The outcome can't be this bad, right? _I nodded, giving them the impression that I agreed with the game.

.

.

.

.

(May's P.O.V.)

I can't believe we're actually going to play this game. Sweat fell from my forehead, nervous.

"I'll go first," Max got the first spot. "This one goes to Ash."

"Go on." From his look, he was ready to take whatever my little brother was going to ask of him.

"Truth," Max chose. "Do you like my sister?"

His question shock me, but it didn't seem to shake Ash's foundation. _Was he already asked this question? _

"..." It seemed he was having trouble trying to find his words.

"On second thought," Brock bailed on us, making the situation much harder. "I'm going to get some wood."

"I'll join you," my brother said. "I'll give you time to answer it Ash." Max winked at Ash. He was only able to glare at my brother, annoyed.

They put their jackets and left out. I was now alone with Ash and his Pikachu.

He just sat there, not saying anything. "Pika?" His Pikachu broke the silence.

"Sorry Pikachu not right now..." He moved away from Pikachu, he got up and sat and ths bed.

Pikachu then came by me. He looked at me, concerned about his trainer. _What do you expect me to do? _I seemingly thought.

Max's words still echoed in my brain. _**Do you like May? **_Was his Truth question towards Ash.

I wanted to say sonething but I felt as if it would makes things worse. I tried to fight my urges. _Does he like me or not? I can't make this situation good but neither can I make it worse. Is that why he was acting indifferent earlier? Why he's been antagonizing my brother?_

"D-do you w-want to k-know?" He was the first to speak among the both if us.

"I don't know..." I struggled in my mind. To know the truth or not.

"You don't know?" He asked me.

"Will knowing...," I gulped down my spit, nervous more than ever. My heart was beating much faster than before. "Will it... Will it sever what we have right now? As friends?"

"That really depends all on you..." He then moved closer, sat next to me. In front of me.

"Yes then." I told him.

"Do you really want to know?" Again, repeating his question once more.

"Yes." I said loud and clearly.

He cleared his throat, and took of his hat. "I-I... I... really l-like you..."

_I like you._ It ringed around my head. "W-what?" I lied, I just wanted to hear him say it once more, just once more.

"I like you, ok?" He said it again much more clearer this time. "And it's not just a like _like,_ it's..."

"It's what?" I asked him.

"I freaking love you May!" He yelled out. A tear streamed down his face, conflicted of some sort. "But do you?"

I moved in closer. I placed my hand over his cheek, wiping away his tear. I gave him my smile. My eyes met his, and I just reached in, taking out the distance between my lips and his. I closed my eyes and without hesitation, our lips met. Connecting us on a different level.

.

.

.

.

.

(Ash's P.O.V.)

Her lips, they were smooth. Much softer than anything I've ever touched. They were also sweet. _Chocolate? _I guessed on flavor. We didn't eat in the morning, so I assumed that the chocolate ice cream still lingered on her breath. Mine still lingered of vanilla.

I closed my eyes and embraced her. I'm guessing this was her way of reciprocating her feelings to me. Our kiss was then stopped by the lack of breathe we both had. We seperated and took in deep breaths.

My mind still had one name in my mind. _Drew. _His name sickened me but I still have to ask her about him. "Your brother," I still gasped for air. "He told me that you may have a thing for Drew. Is that true?"

She looked annoyed, not about the question but about her brother. "Max told you that?"

"Yeah," I then realised he may have lied about it. Crafty little prick. "But by the way you're looking, I assumed he lied?"

"Of course," she crossed her arms around her chest. "He's annoying about it."

"I guess I should thank him though..." I told her.

Her eyes widened, leering me. "About what?"

"About this." I looked at her, pointing at myself and her.

"Well I guess I can thank him for this as well." She slightly giggled.

"This might be a bit cheesy right about now but," In the midst, I somehow found myself saying this. "Would you be my Valentine's, May?"

She instantly hugged me, crashing herself and me to the ground. She leaned in for the kiss once more. "Of course silly!" She smiled.

"To tell you the truth," I admittedly said. "I never really liked Valentine's Day up until now."

"Glad you changed your mind about it." She smiled, leaning in once again for a kiss.

She was still on top of me, she didn't weigh to much. "So can we get up off the floor now?" I said breaking up the kiss.

She got off of me and helped me up. We went to the bed and sat there, Pikachu was in the middle of us, teasing us. "It's snowing a lot out there now." She turned to look at the window.

"Yeah," I agreed with her. Who knew there'd be a mix of storms all together today. "How long will it be til' your brother and Brock get here?"

"I don't kno-" she was then cut off by the door opening.

"It is damn cold out there." Brock came in first, carrying a bunch of sticks.

"I-I'm fr-fr-freezing!" Max came in shivering up. "AACHOO!" His snot was frozen and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll help you set the fire," I volunteered. "Oh and Max?"

"W-what?" He was still shivering, putting his arms around his body, trying to heat himself up.

"Yes." I told him.

"W-what?" The cold seemed to have forgotten Max about the game.

"The answer is yes." I then held May's hand, and we both smiled at him.

To our surprise, he smiled back and gave me a thumbs up. "I k-knew i-it!" He was still cold.

"My turn now," I know gave him the same evil grin he gave me earlier. "Dare. I dare you to tell me the name of your girlfriend!"

Brock dropped all of the sticks and May's jaw dropped. "Crap! I should've seen this coming!" He cursed at the floor.

"W-wait!" May then went to her brother, eye to eye. "You have a girlfriend? And you didn't tell me!?"

"It's actually a crush," he was being whirled around by May, trying to take out the remaining words. "And fine. Her name is Anne."

"I'm going to die alone." Brock was now in the corner of the house, weeping a river of tears.

"..." We were just quiet, listening to the tears of a poor gym leader.

"Huh I got this guys..." Max broke the unity of silence and went to comfort Brock.

May seemingly held my hand now, she smiled. I smiled too, realising that this was the start of something new. Something we both can do together.

**END**

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed it :) I'll be writing more Advanceshipping. And those who are following me, in 2 days I'll update the next chapter of my other Advanceshipping story so yeah. :) Please leave a review and I hope you have a nice wonderful day at Valentine's Day as well, wether alone or not :)


End file.
